


Sriracha Mayonnaise

by bluemooning



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Heavy Petting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemooning/pseuds/bluemooning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe and Mihashi are about to spend a summer night engaging in a turnabout of power dynamics, entangling in each others wanting bodies, and falling further into the abyss called love - but Mihashi's eternal hesitation always makes Abe worry. He decides to set things straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sriracha Mayonnaise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canecki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canecki/gifts).



> alternative title: Abe Gives His Creamy Chili Hot Sauce To Mihashi  
> I promised [Denisse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/canecki/) this fic 1000 years ago, and it took forever but it's finally here :D

There was something oddly erotic about the way Mihashi was bent over at the fridge, thought Abe. Sprawled out lankily on the couch, he watched his boyfriend's hands skitter, and his hair tips tremble.

“Abe-kun, we’re out of sriracha mayonnaise, I’m gonna go and buy some more,” Mihashi said suddenly, slamming the fridge door shut with uncanny strength; like the type one gains when lifting a vehicle to save their trapped child. But in this moment it was Mihashi who was held captive under Abe’s dark, prying eyes. He moved like quicksilver, blocking Mihashi from escaping out the front door of their apartment.

“We’ve planned this for a…” said Abe, his face cloaked darkly in shadows. He cocked his head to the side for a moment, and then it came to him. “For a week, and you go and bail on me now?” But maybe he was being too harsh right now; Mihashi’s lips wobbled as the silence between them grew longer.

“I don’t-” Mihashi started to say, but when Abe’s gaze grew even more intense, he let out a - wait, was that a yelp? “I know we did, but I don’t want you to hate me - I don’t want to disappoint you -” He might have babbled on for ages if Abe hadn’t shut him up with a nice deep kiss, lips pressed against his own in a shock of heat, and maybe they could have fallen to the floor and fucked right then and there - but Abe took a step back, and it was all over just as quickly as it had begun.

“You could never disappoint me,” he promised Mihashi, but then his brow furrowed. “Well, except for that one time freshman year - but that doesn’t matter,” he quickly added, after seeing what his words were doing to poor Mihashi. “That’s all in the past,”

“The past,” Mihashi echoed. “It doesn’t matter,”

It was a gift when Mihashi smiled, and Abe felt blessed every time he could witness this, when his boyfriend’s barriers fell down, even if it was only for a moment. “C’mon,” he said quietly, and took Mihashi’s clammy hand, and led him to their bedroom. It was the same as they had left it; sheets rumpled, cream-white walls, windows open and the scent of the summer night coming in soft waves, making the curtains billow smoothly. “Anyways, it was you who wanted to do this,”

“I did?” Mihashi said, mouth slightly open. He mulled it over in the quiet between them and the gentle breeze. “I did,” He reached beneath the bed and pulled out a plastic bag. It crinkled beneath his fidgety fingers, and when he pulled out the coil of red rope, even Abe felt a little jolt in his abdomen, something between fear and anticipation of what was to come.

But he trusted Mihashi; he wanted to make this good. They had talked it through, over many a dinner together, in the small moments when they cuddled before bed; when they went out for their morning run and subsequently got chased by stray dogs. They knew the boundaries, they knew the rules; nothing would happen here that neither of them didn’t want.

And with that thought securely in mind, Abe pulled his shirt off and sat on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge and his toes firm against the ground. He put his hands in his lap, and sat utterly still, eyes cast downward. Unblinking, unmoving, he felt like a bystander to his own body as Mihashi looped the cords carefully around Abe’s wrists, tying the loose ends out of reach; testing the knots and the wiggle room allowed.

“Tonight,” said Mihashi, his voice shaky in the lingering summer heat, “I - I want you to feel good,”

“ _Do_ you now,” Abe murmured lowly, letting the situation sink in.

“I’m _going_ to make you feel good,” Mihashi decided to himself. “Sit back. Relax,” He ran his hands over Abe’s body, and his arms settled onto Abe’s shoulders, pulling him close. He pressed a gentle kiss onto Abe’s cheek, and the warmth it provided prompted him to keep going further, more and more, until it was too late and Abe nearly had full control of the situation.

Mihashi pulled away forcefully, gasping for air. “Abe-kun, I told you-”

“Sorry,” Abe cut him off, maybe intentionally - when Mihashi searched Abe’s eyes hard for an answer, he came up short. Unintentionally, Mihashi began to fidget with his fingers, cracking the knuckles and pressing, scratching. He bit down on his lip and only appeared to notice a minute later that Abe had gone ahead and unzipped his pants, revealing tented boxers.

“Abe-kun-”

“Suck it,” he ordered, more harshly than he had intended. But all the same, his message had gotten across loud and clear. With a longing look at Abe, Mihashi went one step at a time, so slowly, in fact, that it was almost maddening. He wasn’t made of glass or anything - a little roughness wouldn’t do any harm.

It was so dumb it was almost genius, thought Abe, as he was forced to endure Mihashi’s careful movements, dragging out each moment to its full length. The cloth of his boxers scraped slowly along his increasingly painful erection, not yet tended to. This hands on lesson in the virtue of patience made Abe grit his teeth, and clench his hands into fists - and when Mihashi finally wrapped his pink mouth over his boyfriend’s throbbing member, Abe let out a moan that sent shockwaves through the night air.  

“Yeah,” he panted, sweat dripping from his heaving chest, “That’s good, keep going,” His bound hands found a home upon Mihashi’s head, and his fingers wove themselves into the tufted ginger hair. Abe’s head lolled backwards and his gasps came openly and unashamedly. Heat pooled in his lower half and he ground his teeth more - if only Mihashi’s teeth didn’t scrape against him so much, it wasn’t like he was an amateur or anything, he really didn’t have an excuse at this point.

“Mihashi, teeth-” He growled, and then in an instant, the blowjob he was receiving was all tongue and warmly wet, riling him up more. His fingers pulled harder on Mihashi’s hair and his words came in intervals. “Don’t stop - right there, it’s good - Mihashi, Mihashi,” As his lover’s name began to roll off his tongue, Abe had the odd feeling that he was gone for good - lost in his body’s sensations, and a slave to his desire.

He came without warning, filling Mihashi’s mouth and spilling onto the sheets, the floor, himself. His fingers, numb from holding onto Mihashi so intensely, loosened their grip. He might have fallen straight onto his back if a pair of hands hadn’t grabbed his shoulders and lowered him down slowly. Right now, the lethargy of the action was soothing.

He closed his eyes, and with only darkness in his vision, the sound of the summer breeze seemed to directly brush against his body. He could feel shaky hands undoing the rope binding his wrists, and once the last knot had been undone, Abe let his limp arms fall to his sides. Without looking, he could feel Mihashi beside him.

“Was it good?”

Abe opened his eyes slowly, and gazed deeply upon Mihashi. “Really good,” he murmured lowly, and when Mihashi’s dimples grew deeper, Abe couldn’t help but smile too.

“So, about that sriracha mayo,” said Mihashi, making as if to get up - but a powerful grip pulled him back down. Abe wrapped his arms around Mihashi, enveloping him in cooling sweat and a lingering heat.

“It can wait,” he said simply, and kissed Mihashi on the forehead.

“No - it can’t,” whined Mihashi, still attempting to wriggle free. “Abe-kun, please-” His face, currently streaked with cum and tears, had always been an open book - and Abe took the opportunity to study it. He loosened his hold but did not let go.

“What’s wrong?”

The question shut up Mihashi quick. He laid there surrounded by Abe’s warmth, mouth pursed in thought. But the confusion ingrained in his expression wasn’t so easily masked. Silence filled the room and threatened to suffocate them both.

“If you have something to say, say it,” Abe said evenly, in a tone that Mihashi must have perceived as intimidating. He tensed up under Abe, and his lips quivered. His cheeks blushed light pink and it made Abe’s heart melt all over again.

“Was it...was it _really_ good?”

Somehow, the urge to strangle this boy had yet to surface - maybe it was the air around them, still warm from the heat of daytime. Maybe it was the way he trembled when Abe moved too fast; and despite all his flaws, they were Abe’s to shoulder as well, to work with through the good and the bad. But maybe if that wasn’t enough, maybe it was time to show Mihashi exactly how he felt, to turn the tables a bit - to remind him how easily actions could speak louder than words.

Mihashi twitched once, twice, and it was on the third time that Abe chose to work his charm, gripping Mihashi’s hand tight, like back when they barely knew each other; back when they were still first years. That all seemed so distant now, but the memory was still sweet. It resonated in Abe’s mind as a sort of catalytic moment, a spark that set forth everything that had happened up until now.

He took a good long look at Mihashi, with his wobbling lips and trembling shoulders, blushing everywhere but there was nowhere for him to hide. Why did he need to hide from Abe? Couldn’t he have a little more faith?

“Mihashi,” said Abe, squeezing his lover’s hands tight, applying his charged pressure all over, moving his palms over Mihashi’s pale skin. he pressed Mihashi harder into the bed, eliciting a squeak. “Relax,”

It seemed like he wanted to listen, he wanted to trust Abe so badly, it was killing him to deny Abe and why wasn’t he good enough he didn’t deserve him and it was so hot between them, his thoughts were going everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Abe sighed audibly, and brought his hand up to Mihashi’s quivering mouth. He used two fingers to part Mihashi’s lips, and with that, he went in for the kill.

Their bodies were flush against each other, pressing and pushing as if they wanted to lessen the distance between them, if only by millimeters. Abe’s arms squeezed hard; his fingertips would surely leave bruises by tomorrow, at this rate. His hands were moving too fast for Mihashi to react, and they slid under his shirt, pinching and prodding at his chest and simultaneously feeling the resonance of his pounding heart.

He moved in closer; he attacked; he _savaged_ Mihashi with his mouth and his hands and his words, whispered in between breaths. The blood pounding between them fell into sync, and Mihashi utterly melted in the rhythm of it all. The sparks flared on; the air between them burned. The bed stood firm as they singlemindedly collapsed into each other.

Eventually, Abe pulled back, gasping for air. He fell onto the bed besides Mihashi, his body wobbly. There was no more tension left in his limbs, and he felt a bit empty. But when Mihashi moved closer to him, bringing his soft warmth, Abe let himself take deep breaths, to let his heart slow to a gentler beat.

“You still want to get that sriracha mayo?” He found himself asking the ceiling.

“It - it can wait,” Mihashi said hurriedly, and laughed haltingly at first - but once Abe joined in, their voices blended beautifully. Despite the heat, they cuddled closer. They let their shared drowsiness overwhelm them in waves; and with the summer breeze wafting in, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
